1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal, and more particularly, to a mobile terminal and broadcast controlling method thereof. Although the present invention is suitable for a wide scope of applications, it is particularly suitable for controlling a broadcast content output operation.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Generally, terminals can be classified into mobile/portable terminals and stationary terminals. The mobile terminals can be classified into handheld terminals and vehicle mount terminals again according to possibility of user's direct portability.
As functions of the terminal are diversified, the terminal is implemented as a multimedia player provided with composite functions such as photographing of photos or moving pictures, playback of music or moving picture files, game play, broadcast reception and the like for example.
To support and increase of the terminal functions, it may be able to consider the improvement of structural part and/or software part of the terminal.
Generally, a broadcast receiving terminal outputs a broadcast content in a manner of receiving broadcast relevant information provided by a broadcast provider and then outputting the broadcast content using the received broadcast relevant information.
In case of attempting to control a broadcast output operation, a broadcast receiving terminal receives an input of a command signal for controlling a broadcast output from a user and then performs a control operation corresponding to the inputted control command signal.
However, according to the related art, a control action for a broadcast output operation can be inputted in a manner of manipulating the broadcast receiving terminal itself. Moreover, when a control action is inputted using a small mobile terminal, a user may have difficulty in inputting the corresponding control action.